


Just The Two Of Us

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild sexual situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

Angie had not meant to fall for Beth, she really didn't want to fall for her, she had a feeling she'd probably fuck up their teamwork if she told her. She hadn't expected Beth to read what she was thinking. Beth had cornered her at last and kissed her, smirking a little as Angie whimpered into her mouth, her smile was soft as she pushed her back further. She knew that Angie was a little nervous but she couldn't help smiling. Angie had helped her with things and, when they worked together they put most of the other teams to shame, they had always been good at teamwork and now they knew why. 

Angie had whimpered again as Beth's hands slid up under her shirt, unable to hide how much she wanted more.


End file.
